Forum:Ideal world run-Team Aenai
"Yawn Kuroaki Ya'll found something to fight yet." Aenai said yawning. "Nope" Kuroaki sighed "I'm starting to get bored" "I'm jamming." Aenai was about to listen to his head phones but he bumped into someone "Oww who the?" "Watch where you're going." A man with long gray hair and grey eyes wearing a black clothes said. "Oh sorry dude I thought you were a wall" Aenai said "A....wall?" The gray teen said. "Humans are strange...Creatures" "Hey aren't you Minato Hikari" Kuroaki said. "Yes I am." Minato said. "Dude you know him?" Aenai asked Kuroaki. "Yeah well sort-of he's in the same school I am" Kuroaki said eating a poptart "Hey where you got that?" Aenai asked "He appears to have gotten it from his pocket." Minato said. "Oh....ok" Then a giant shadow came from behind Aenai. "Dude behind you." Kuroaki said. "Huh" Soon as Aenai turned around the shadow got shot down."Thanks-Dude your hand shoot bullets!!!" "You didn't know." Minato said "I didn't know!!!" Kuroaki said. "I'm a Anti shadow weapon so shadows like that are easily to me." Minato said shaking his arm to reload. "Wait dudes its still alive." Aenai said as the three of them jumped back. "Ok I'm striking now" Aenai jumped in the air and got a card."STAR PLATINUM!!!" He crushed it and Star platinum came out. "ORA!" Then Star leaped out and charged at it and punched it. "Pwned. Ok someone else go." "Helel." Then an angelic looking man came from nowhere wearing nothing but a cloth and he had six wings."Agilao." As soon as Minato said it fire came from the sky and rained down on the shadow "Someone else." "Ok then." Kuroaki put a gun to his head "Opheus! Bash on!" Opheus then took his lyre and hit the shadow. "My turn." A male teen with Orange hair and blue eyes wearing headphones and wears a black and purple shirt and white shorts came from nowhere. "Now Tomoe Skull cracker." A women wearing a bruce lee like outfit and a helmet came from his crushed card and sliced it with her spear. "Awesome." Aenai said looking at her glide past. "THANATOS" A voice said As a dark like creature came from a wall and sliced an arm of the shadow "Where are they coming from?" Kuroaki asked. "Must be grand stomp day." "I just came cause you guys can't take this thing out." A white hair guy with reddish brown eyes and pale skin wearing a black pants and jacket with a crimson dress shirt. "And by the way I'm Matthew. Matthew Moura" "Since everyone is introducing I'm Kohji Nakaro.Nice to meet you." the orange hair guy said. "Well just try not to get killed." Matthew said. "Above you. ICARUS!!!" A voice said as an man with wings appeared and stabbed the shadow's other arm."You guys all right?" A brown hair guy with green eyes wearing dark blue and white striped pole and dark jeans. "I could have handle this myself." Matthew and Minato said at the same time. "I'm surprised that thing is still alive." Aenai said. "Oh yeah aren't you that Isamu guy." "Yes I am." The brown hair guy said.Then the shadow stared at the group. "Hey stay focused guys." Aenai got his set up,Kuroaki took out his gunblade,Minato readied himself,Matthew and Kouji took out their sword,and Isamu pulled out his kunai knives "I got first blow." Aenai jumped and uppercuted it."To easy." Then he knocked it down to Isamu. "Ha."Isamu then kicked it away back into the air and threw his kunai into it as Kuroaki sliced up in the air and shot at it while falling down." Minato did a gatling shot at the shadow in the air and Matthew and Kohji threw their swords through the shadow. "OK FINAL BLOW!" Aenai looked at the guys in the back. "Yo throw me." "You want us to throw you?" Matthew asked. "Yeah for it can-" Aenai didnt finshed. Minato ran to Aenai and picked him up with one hand. "FLY!!!" Then he threw Aenai to the shadow. "HOLY-oh I mean." Aenai then rolled into a kick. "Take my whole soul kick." Then Aenai kicked through what was left of the shadow. "I noticed i always fall from the sky when I beat something." Then Aenai fell to the ground. "My back." "I'm done here."Minato said. walking off. "Nice meeting you guys. "Matthew said walking off too. "I live the same way with you guys so yeah guess I'll walk with you guys." Isamu said "Yeah me too" Kohji said. "Anyway its best to have as much friends as possible in a fights like these." "Minato,Matthew you coming?" Kuroaki asked. "Fine since it is important to survive than die," Minato said. "Just don't become a hindrance." Matthew said. "Then its decided lets eat on the way home." Aenai said running down the street. "Bill's not on me." Kuroaki said running after Aenai. "Wait we gotta pay." Kohji said running too. "Then I'm not last" Isamu ran too. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Matthew asked Minato. "An experience of the human emotion." Minato answered. "I'm human enough." Matthew said looking at them. "Come on guys food waits for us." Aenai yelled out to them. "Lets go." Matthew said walking. "Right." Minato walked along to.